1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to a stabilizer, and more particularly to a stabilizer circuit having means for adjusting the light of the lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical stabilizers 10 are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 anti each should include a switch 11 coupled thereto for adjusting the light or lightness of the lamps 12.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stabilizers.